Your Back
by Hotohori's True Love
Summary: This is a what-if Tomoe hadn't of died in the OVA and what if she came back. If you haven't seen the OVA everything should be summed up in the story, its a good plot, but some typo problems.


***Note From Author-I have written this fanfic b/c of my hate for the pairing of Kenshin/Kaoru. If you have seen the OVA of the series then you know about Tomoe, Kenshin's FIRST love. I like her much better than Kaoru. To me she was jipped. Getting killed like that sooooooooooo I'm making some changes to the series here. Don't worry I keep everything in order.........mostly. This fic takes place shortly after Kenshin's final battle w/ Shishio (a.k.a mummy man). This is right when they arrive back in Tokyo. Please enjoy. If you love Kaoru please be nice in the reveiw. I'm a very sensitive soul and I don't think my husband Hotohori would like it if you chewed me out, plus my other 36 husbands wouldn't like it either. I know...I know..I know I'm 15 and shouldn't have 37 husbands, but lets face it I have my own army here. HEHE!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                       

                                                                                            Prologue

     Kaoru and Kenshin had just gotten back from getting some food from the market. They were holding hands and laughing each holding some of the food. They were approaching the gate to the dojo when Megumi came out with a suspicious/nervous look on her face as she told Kenshin "Sir Ken, you have a lady visitor. I asked her name, but she said you would know her the moment you saw her. She's inside having tea with Sano and the others. She is very pretty, would you like me to toss her out on her rearend for you?" 

             Kenshin smiled and scratched the back of his head as he turned down her offer. He walked back inside. Kaoru started to follow, but Megumi told her "Listen Kaoru, that woman has something in her past that you or I won't like. Perhaps something with sir Ken? She has only said two words to us since she arrived 'Kenshin please' thats it, but I can sense something more because when she said sir Ken's name her eyes went warm for a moment then back to sorrow. It was weird." 

        Kaoru smiled at her and walked back into the dojo with Megumi following behind. When the three came in the woman had her back to them and was sitting on the ground sipping tea. She sat down the cup and stood up. She turned slowly full of grace and beauty. She turned back around to face Kenshin. Kenshin's face had instantly transformed from the carefree to extreme sorrow and disbelief as he stuttered "T-To-Tomoe...." His words were lost within himself. He wasn't able to speak or move. He managed to get out "Y-Your supposed to be...." Tomoe gave him a small smile and finished "....dead! Hello to you too, my dear Kenshin." 

           They all sat around the table. Silence filled the air as Tomoe explained "You are right Kenshin I am supposed to be dead, but thanks to my brother Enishi and my old fiance and my memory of you I pulled through. After you had started to burn the house my brother came and pulled me out just in time. HE still had hope for me. Well, while I was between both worlds. I saw my old fiance the one you had killed he told me some words I will never forget 'You must live on for the manslayer. He loved you the way you loved him and you mustn't forget the sacrifices you both made. I was supposed to die, so you could meet your on true love' He told me those words and left. And with that I awoke to find my brother caring for me. But as I can see you have moved on, Kenshin. I'm sorry to bother all of you with this. I will go back to see my brother. He must be worried."

        She stood up and bowed at them all. Kenshin stood up after her and called out her name. Tomoe turned around and walked right up to his face. She gently stroked his scar with one finger and whispered "I guess this didn't work. I thought by giving you the scar you would always remember me. My old fiance may have given you one part by accident, but I gave you this to remember me." She started to walk back out when she stopped by the door and said "I'm glad you are okay after your battle with Shishio and his gang. I was worried..........goodbye all of you and thank you for the tea." Kenshin asked "Tomoe, please stay here for a while? I...we would love to have you. You can tell me what you have been doing these past ten years."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      As Tomoe set her stuff down in her sleeping quarters. Kaoru had came in and asked "What went on between you and Kenshin? Why did you come here?" Tomoe turned to face her and just replied "You shall her and know everything at dinner."

            And she did. Kenshin just stared at Tomoe while she ate her dinner and Kaoru looked at Kenshin. The main conversation was directed to all, but was only said between, Kenshin, Kaoru, & Tomoe. While the others just listened to them.

Tomoe: Kenshin just don't sit there. All your friends are curious of who I am and what happened ten years ago, but if you wish me to go, so you can keep them in the dark and you can just keep thinking I'm dead and never tell another living soul of me. If that is what you want then fine, my wish is your command, darling.

Kaoru: Don't call him that. I don't think he appreciates. You have hurt him enough by coming here after ten years. Why don't you ju-

Kenshin: No Kaoru.You all must know.

Tomoe: Thank you, Kenshin.

Kenshin:Ten years ago I was put under disguise of a simple farmer living with his wife, who was Tomoe. She really wasn't my wife, but was kind enough to help me out. After some time together we became close and eventually one day after coming back from town I asked her to be my wife for real after I was done playing low. Tomoe was my first love and also.........then I thought she had been kidnaped, but it was a trap for me. I went to go help her, but their I had a fight with a man and I was losing. Tomoe saw he was about to kill me and jumped in between, but I wasn't in the right state. So, I brought the sword around and killed the man also getting Tomoe with it. I found out earlier that her fiance, the man I had killed before we started hiding out was the one who gave the first part of my scar. And when she was dying in the snow there gave me the second part as a remembrance of her. And I NEVER have to this day. She was...is the reason I don't believe in killing.

Kaoru: What reason did she have for betraying you like that? She only lived with you in order to set you up there. To make you love her, then have you killed. I don't

Tomoe: Please do not talk of me as if I am not here. Believe me I did it for revenge on my fiance's death. I had vowed to avenge him with that plan, but the only problem was I had fallen in love.

Kenshin: I have not forgotten you Tomoe. Back in Kyoto I even visited your gravesite for the first time in ten years.

Tomoe: I know, Kenshin. I saw, you had those beautiful flowers and your master was their, too. 

Kaoru: Why didn't you just talk to him there then?

Kenshin: Kaoru please?!?

Tomoe: I didn't talk to him because he was to tired from his battles with Shishio,Sojiro, and Aoshi. I figured I sho-

Kenshin: How did you know of those?

Tomoe: I have been watching over your every move since I found you first talking with that Mesoa girl. I'm sorry I should go now.

      She stood up and tried to leave, but Kenshin grabbed her wrist and mouthed for her not to leave. Tears welled up in Tomoe's eyes as she mouthed "I have to." She walked out the door and Sano laughed "Wow! She was some knockout. Kinda depressed looking, but she was hot." Kenshin nodded "Yes, she has not changed in the past ten years although her presonality has, that it has." Megumi smacked both of them on the back of the head and yelled "Control yourselves."

         Kaoru went after Tomoe and said "Thank you. I don't what I would of done if Kenshin remembered how he loved you. He's is with me now and that is all I want." Tomoe sighed and said "You would of done nothing that is your type.....like me. I am only leaving because there is no place for me in his heart anymore. You have him. Now please do not rub it in my face. I really am dead to him. Thanks to you all. I have been erased. I know this because he had never mentioned me to any of you before." Tomoe started to walk off when Kenshin said from behind her "You have not been erased, Tomoe. You hold a big place within my heart. No please come back inside with me and Kaoru." He walked past Kaoru to the softly crying Tomoe and hugged her. 

              Tomoe pulled away and sniffled "Stop!!! I can't let you do this to your new love, Miss Kaoru and you are now together. And I will not ruin that." Kaoru stepped forward and laughed "No, no, no you got it all wrong me and Kenshin are just friends, right Kenshin? We insist you stay here with us all." Tomoe looked at both the smiling faces and bowed slightly at them.

           Sano greeted her when she came in and said "I'm Sanoske. You can call me, Sano though. Consider me your personal slave. If there's anything you need. Don't hestitate to ask. A 'friend' of Kenshin's is a 'friend' of mine." Tomoe looked at all of them and walked back to the room with her same look of sorrow and pain.

      Megumi and Sano were up late arguing while everyone else had went to bed already. When the two had finally decided to go to bed they were walking to thei rooms when they went past Tomoe's. Sano peeked in and whispered to Megumi "She's not asleep. She's just sitting there looking at the moon and stars. Its kinda weird, yet cool at the same time." Megumi pushed him out of the way a little, so she too could see. 

           Without moving or turning Tomoe said "Come in, Mister Sano and Miss Megumi. You don't just have to stand there spying on me. I will answer any of your questions."

      They both fell over in shock and crept in the room. They stood there behind her. Tomoe turned around to face them she was smilimg softly, but still tears poured down her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Sano sat down next to her and asked "Whats wrong?" He looked back at Megumi with a concerned look on his face then back at Tomoe. Tomoe gave a tiny laugh and explained "Nothing is wrong. I was just remembering the first night I realized I truely loved Kenshin and how he used to feel the same, but the two of you are friends with Miss Kaoru and I am just a mere stranger. You have no feelings or care about me what so ever so I shall not open up to people that do not wish to hear me." Tomoe stood up and started to leave the room, but ran into Kenshin (literally). Kenshin bowed to her and said "Tomoe, I heard talking and was worried about you." 

Tomoe slapped him and cried gently "Stop it, please. Stop making me think I have a chance again. I have never stopped loving you. Temporary death had taught me that I would never stop feeling the way I do and that I must never lose the will to live...again." 

           Sano tried to get Megumi out of the room, so the two could have some time alone to talk and figure some things out. He pushed, he shoved, he ran at her, he even picked her up, but he couldn't seem to move her. He finally collapsed to the ground and was breathing really hard now. Megumi hit him up and said rudely "Listen broom-head, you need to get out of here its rude to stay here. They need some time alone to talk." He looked at her full of rage, but she him over the head and dragged him back to his room and threw him in there and walked back to her own.

                 Kenshin and Tomoe stared into eachother's eyes for awhile. Until Tomoe walked back to the open door that was revealing the shining stars and graceful moon. She studied them and fell to her knees. Kenshin sat down next to her and held her. They sat there and Tomoe said "Do I have a chance, Kenshin?"

            Kenshin dried her tears and moved her hair and said "You always had a chance, Tome. When I saw you after all these years those feelings I felt that one night, were returning. All that love, heat, passion, and devotion had been traded in for pain, sorrow and regret when I thought you were dead. I hope you can forgive me for hurting you those ten years ago." Tomoe kissed his cheek and said "Kenshin, I had forgiven you the moment I woke up. Now I hope you can forgie me for betraying you those ten years ago. I shouldn't of-" Kenshin had kissed her passionately and let go to smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and tey sat their watching the night sky. Tomoe whispered into his ear "I love you, Kenshin." He did the same. They kissed on last time then watched the stars once again and Tomoe eventually fell asleep in Kenshin's arms and he holding her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Kaoru walked into Kenshin's room to wake him up, but when she didn't find him she immediately ran into Megumi's. Megumi explained everything to Kaoru and she understood. They all went to breakfast and waited for Kenshin and Tomoe to come. Halfway through breakfast Kenshin came in saying "Good morning, that it is. Tomoe isn't feeling well could someone bring her some food. I would be grateful, that I would." Kaoru volunteered happily. She was just glad to see him in a better mood today.

           When she came into the room Tomoe had fallen back asleep. Kaoru thought "She really is very pretty, but there is so much pain hidden behind there. I have the feeling she is still hiding something from us. Kaoru took one step closer and found herself flipped over by Tomoe.

        Tomoe realizing who she had just flipped apologized frantically "I'm deepply sorry. I forgot where I had fallen asleep and its a natural reaction to do that back home. I am very sorry, Miss Kaoru it will never happen again!" Kaoru got to her feet holding her back accepted the apology, but added "Tomoe, its alright, but why do you have to do that back where you come from?" Tomoe put her head down in shame and sat on the ground and explained "You mustn't tell anyone this, Miss Kaoru. It is my younger brother, Enishi. When he first found out I had been searching for Kenshin. He went crazy with jealousy and called me crazy for still loving a man who almost killed me. He told me he would kill me, then go after Kenshin. I played along thinking it was a joke him trying to kill me every morning. Until one morning I found myself face-to-face with a dagger amongst my throat. Almost be slain I kicked him off and ran he had called after me 'Fine I will just dispose of Kenshin' he was crazy and I knew he would, so I......I protected Kenshin by.......killing Enishi. I miss him greatly, but do not regret it." Kaoru stood up in shock at the weeping Tomoe. She smiled and led her out to the others, she added some reassuring words to her.

             When the two girls came out to join the others their were smiling. Kenshin stood up and greeted them.  He noticed the red eyes of Tomoe and immediately asked to speak with her outside.

      When they reached the outside he said "Tomoe, I want to ask you something. It is something that I had asked you once before a long time ago."

                                                                                          ***to be continued*** 


End file.
